Finding Wonderland
by Theatrqueen2195
Summary: Home, that's what we're all looking for, a safe place, except maybe it's not a place, but a person. Luke/Older Clem
1. All Alone

**HEY GUYS! IT'S BEEN AWHILE AND I'VE NEVER TRIED TO WRITE ANY OTHER FICTION BESIDES GILMORE GIRLS, BUT I WAS INSPIRED AND AM READY TO TRY SOMETHING NEW! **

**SO A FEW THINGS FIRST:**

**YES THIS IS A CLUKE FIC, I LOVE BOTH OF THE CHARACTERS AND I WISH CLEMENTINE WAS OLDER SO THEY COULD ACTUALLY BE A THING.**

**YES CLEM IS OLDER, BUT NOT 18. BEFORE PEOPLE START GIVING ME CRAP, I'M GOING TO START OFF BY SAYING THAT THE AGE OF CONSENT IN GEORGIA IS 16 AND IT'S THE FRICKIN' APOCALYPSE, I DON'T THINK ANYONE WOULD HONESTLY CARE AS LONG AS ANYTHING THAT HAPPENS BETWEEN THEM IS CONSENSUAL.**

**SO MY TIMELINE IS SLIGHTLY ALTERED: CLEM WAS 10 WHEN SHIT WENT DOWN AND LEE FOUND HER. AND I'M STRETCHING THE TIME JUMP FROM THREE MONTHS TO THREE YEARS. SO AT THE END OF THE FIRST SEASON SHE HAD JUST TURNED 14, NOT NINE. BESIDES THAT EVERYTHING'S THE SAME.**

**ENJOY!**

"This'll never work."

I looked up at Christa, watching as she attempted to stoke the fire, and our dinner above it.

"Look at this, it's pathetic."

As she ranted at the meager excuse for a fire, I felt my teeth chatter, and started rubbing my arms faster. It was freezing and I had lost my jacket a few days before, it had gotten caught on a branch when Christa and I had been running from walkers and there hadn't been time to free it. I missed that jacket, Omid had given it to me after I was reunited with him and Christa outside of Savannah, after I had-"

"You should be doing this not me, tending a fire so you can cook and stay warm." I looked up at Christa as she stood and stalked to where her pack was. "It's something you have to do Clementine, otherwise…"

I looked back at the ground, my eyes stinging, she didn't need to bother completing her sentence, I knew what she meant.

"I'm gonna look for more wood," I watched as Christa stalked off, unsure of what to do. I figured trying to help the fire was the best option. I stood and walked to my pack, and started digging around for my lighter. I had had this backpack since I was ten years old, it was the same bag that I had taken from my home in Atlanta, god was that really that long ago? I searched through and my heart sank at the picture of Lee. He had ripped it when we first arrived in Macon, I don't know why exactly, I think it was because he didn't want anyone to know who he was. I didn't understand it at the time, hell I still don't. I searched and found the lighter and grabbed a log that was off to the side, it was wet, but hopefully it would burn.

As the log started burning, I heard a voice, but it wasn't Christa's. Standing quietly, I walked towards the voices and froze when I saw Christa surrounded by men. As one pulled out a gun, I looked around and found a small rock. Grabbing it I aimed for the man with and gun and ….

"OW FUCK"

"Christa run!"

Christa took off and I did in the opposite direction. I was running as fast as I could, but I knew that if I stopped, they would catch me.

Stopping in a clearing by a cliff, I looked for a place to hide, my eyes landing on a tree. I ran over and started to climb it but I was only a few feet off the ground when-"

"Get back here!" The man grabbed her, pulling her off of the tree. She kicked and punched, trying to get free.

"Quit squirming." His hand was in front of my face and without a second thought, I bit him, hard.

"Argh, you little bitch!" He dropped me and I started crawling away, Out of the corner of my eye I saw a walker coming towards us and I grabbed a tree, hoping the man would get git and I could escape. Luck was on my side for once, the man screamed as the walker bit into his neck and now was my chance. I jumped up and started running but walkers were surrounding me. I ran back to the edge of the cliff, and looked over wondering if I could make it. It was a chance I had to take, looking back at the man one last time, I stepped off the cliff.

Tumbling down the hillside, I landed in freezing cold water, I felt every nerve in my body. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't breathe. I kicked my legs, trying with all my might to reach the surface. I felt my eyes grow heavy, but I couldn't pass out, I'll die, and there's no way I'm going out like this.

Kicking harder I reached the surface but only for a moment, the current pulled me back under and then everything went black.

The next thing I know, I'm coughing up water on a riverbank. I couldn't believe I had survived. My heart was pounding and my clothes were soaked, but at the moment, I was alive and that was what was important. But, I realized as I looked around, that I didn't know where I was, or where Christa was, or if she was even alive, and then I noticed the sun rising over the tips of the trees.

"What am I going to do?"

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**


	2. Hello

**HEY GUYS THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! IT MEANS A LOT!**

Slowly, I stood up, trying to assess myself, nothing felt broken, and I think everything was working properly. I took a step and, feeling dizzy dropped back down onto the bank, trying to get control of my body. I took a few deep breaths and then tried again. Making sure I was steady this time around, I slowly made my way up the path, calling out for Christa, or anyone.

WD_WD_WD_WD_WD

I woke up to the sound of walkers groaning, and then I was completely awake. I jumped up, but the pain in my arm brought me back. Suddnely I remembered the campsite, the dog. My eyes stung again, both from the memory as well as the stinging sensation in my arm. I started walking, trying to get away from the walker. I didn't know where it was, but it was close. Suddenly I fell and there it was, on top of me, ready to take a bite out of me. I screamed, when suddenly the walker's head came off and two men were above me.

"Get her up!"

I felt myself being lifted off the ground and then they were running. I wanted to stop and say I'm fine, but I was so tired I didn't want to move. After ten minutes, they slowed to a stop, "I think…we lost them."

The one holding me agreed and I decided to open my eyes, and was shocked at the face before me. The man holding me was tall and well built with soft brown hair and big brown eyes, I thought I could stare into his eyes forever.

"Hey…you alright?"

I realized I had been staring and looked down, nodding as my face flushed.

The other man cleared his throat, "What are you doing out here, where are the people you're with?"

I looked down again, before muttering, "I lost her."

"Well I'm Luke." The younger one said softly, causing butterflies to increase in my stomach. "And this is Pete."

She smiled tightly, "I'm Clementine."

Luke started talking and I felt myself relax, god his voice was soothing.

"Oh shit!"

I hit the ground hard and my arm started throbbing again, I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to suppress a sob. I only made out one word between the two men, "Bitten."

"No! It was a dog." I screeched, hoping they'd believe me, it didn't look likely.

"Come on kid-" Fucking kid? I'm 15-well I guess 16 now-years old. I'm no fucking kid.

"Please just look at it!" I tried rolling the sleeve up but it was too painful. Instead I just stood and looked at the two men, "Please?!"

The two men looked at each other and seemed to exchange words just through their eye contact when the older man, Pete said, "Let's take you to Carlos, he'll know."

I turned and waited for them to walk ahead of me, but as I took a step, the world went black.

WD_WD_WD_WD_WD

I came to to voices, a bunch of them, and opened my eyes slowly, looking at all of the faces above me. Fear coursed through me and I turned and ran. I only made it a few feet before the shotgun went off right next to me, and I collapsed in fear, I thought I was going to have a panic attack. More people rushed outside from the cabin, an older latino and…Luke. I wanted to curse at my body for flushing. He was all in favor of putting a bullet in my brain a little bit ago.

The one man Carlos, approached me and inspected my arm, with everyone watching behind him. "Could have been anything."

Sudenly a girl stuck her head out of the door, she looked around my age, maybe younger.

"Sarah stay inside!"

So Sarah was Carlos's daughter, it made me think of Kenny and Duck.

"We could keep her in the shed, see how she is in the morning."

The shed? Here I am, possibly dying of an infection and they want to stick me in a goddamn shed?!

But that was what was decided and now I was stuck in this little shed, with a bleeding arm.

Great, just great.

WD_WD_WD_WD_WD

I stared at my arm, the stitches burned but not compared to the needle. On the bright side, I wasn't going to die tonight, hopefully.

I watched as Carlos inspected my arm, with Luke watching nearby.

"Her suture skills need work but other than that…"

"So..it wasn't a lurker bite?" Was it just me or did he sound happy?

"If it was the fever would have set in already. I need to check on Sarah." Carlos stood and left leaving me and Luke alone.

"I-I made you some food if you're hungry."

I looked over at the table and sure enough there was a bowl of something hot waiting for me. I smiled before running over and eating it frantically.

Luke took a seat across from me, and just watched me for a moment. He cleared his throat and I looked up at him and he asked, "So..where are your parents?"

I felt my mood go south, I hadn't talked about my parents or Lee in years, and I was fine with never mentioning them again. But, Luke seemed to care or at least was curious.

"My parents went on vacation and never came back." As I began to tell the story of Lee saving me, I kept my eyes on my food, not wanting to see the pity that I'm sure Luke had on his face. I hated pity, it made me feel weak. Once I finished I looked back at Luke, unsure of what he was going to ask next, but Pete walked in instead.

"Excuse me for interrupting but I couldn't help noticing this place is lit up like a Christmas tree."

Luke nodded, "Yeah it's time to turn in anyway. Good night Clementine."

I watched as he left, before whispering, "Night."

**YES I SKIPPED THE SAM SCENE, I HATED THAT SCENE SO MUCH, I WASN'T GOING TO WRITE IT. WE ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENED.**

**WHILE PART OF ME WANTS TO STAY AT LEAST PARTLY IN CANON, BUT I REALLY WANT TO MOVE FORWARD AND THE SEASON IS NOT GOING TO BE DONE FOR ANOTHER FOUR(?) MONTHS, SO IF YOU HAVE ANY OPINION, LET ME KNOW.**

**R&amp;R!**


	3. The Bridge

We had been walking for a while now, and I all I could think of was when we were going to stop. Everyone seemed terrified that this "George" could be associated with Carver. I still had no clue who Carver was and the only information I had gotten was some rambling mess from Rebecca. If I wanted the truth I needed to go to Luke.

Luke and I had become pretty close over the week that I had been at the cabin. Especially after what had happened to Pete.

_I had made it back to the cabin, my lungs burning as I burst through the door. Carlos and Rebecca stood up, asking me about Nick and Luke and Alvin and Pete._

_Pete. My heart lurched. He was gone. He sacrificed himself so I could escape. I felt nauseous, I ran to the sink and vomited, even though I hadn't eaten anything. As I finished I collapsed to the floor, too numb to notice Carlos and Rebecca were leaving. Carlos walked over and shook me, asking me to watch Sarah. I nodded._

_When the group returned I told them all about the man and suddenly it was decided we had to leave._

_That night I tossed and turned, unable to close my eyes without imagining Pete. I gave up and instead walked into the kitchen, getting a glass of water before sitting at the table. _

_I heard a creak and I turned to the noise and was shocked to see Luke in the hallway. _

_"Luke?"_

_"Fuck" Luke screeched before staring at me. Suddenly it dawned on me that it was dark and he probably couldn't see me._

_"It's Clementine."_

_"Clem?" Luke walked towards the table and lit a candle, before sitting down across from me. "What are you doing up?"_

_I shrugged, "Couldn't sleep."_

_Luke yawned, "You best try, we're leaving first thing in the morning."_

_I looked down mumbling, "I can't stop thinking about Pete."_

_I heard Luke sigh, "Clem." Suddenly I felt myself being enveloped in Luke's arms. He let me go after a few minutes, but I immediately missed his warmth. I stared down at my hand, before I heard him ask, "You wanna bunk with me?"_

_I stared at him, "What?"_

_Luke smiled before rubbing his neck, "Well, you might be able to sleep if you have a real bed. But I'm not giving up mine…..Come on, you need to sleep."_

_"Okay."_

_Luke smiled before blowing out the candle. "Let's go."_

_I stood up and followed him into his room. It was small and it had the picture of a duck on the wall, I sighed, remembering Duck. I turned and sat on the bed, watching as Luke got into bed then pulled the covers down, offering me space. I crawled in, turning so my back was to him, unsure of how to share a bed. Luke chuckled before turning over on his other side. _

_"Night Clem."_

_"Night Luke….thanks."_

_I woke up to an intense heat on my back. I tried to stretch when I realized that I was trapped. Luke was curled up behind me, and his arm was wrapped around my waist tightly. I felt myself blush, hearing Luke snore softly. It felt oddly soothing and I had to admit, I hadn't slept this well in years. I smiled before closing my eyes and snuggling deeper into Luke._

So here we were two days later, walking towards God knows where. We didn't have any food, and we couldn't wok more than a few hundred feet before Rebecca needed to stop and rest.

The sun was setting when we decided to make camp. Rebecca passed out pretty quickly, not that I could blame her. We hadn't eaten in days and sleeping on the ground was starting to get to everyone. Within 30 minutes of making camp everyone except Luke and I were asleep.

We just sat in silence, listening to the fire crackle every few minutes. I looked around, trying to keep my eyes open for walkers, when I noticed Luke stand and stretch, groaning, "That didn't take long."

"They're exhausted."

"Well yeah, but I didn't expect all of them to zonk out immediately."

"I'm still awake."

Luke chuckled, "Yeah, how is it you're not passed out?"

I shrugged, "I just don't like to sleep, too vulnerable."

Luke sat down next to me, "Maybe you just don't like sleep when I'm not there to keep you company."

I snorted, "Oh yeah, definitely."

Luke chuckled, "Hey I can't help that I'm a great cuddler."

"Who said that?"

Luke quirked an eyebrow, "So was I just imagining when you snuggled into me the other day?"

I blushed, before staring at the fire, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh huh sure."

I shook my head, "No, I'm fine, you sound tired anyway."

Luke chuckled, "Yeah I'm beat, wake me in a bit."

"I will."

Luke laid down again, sighing deeply, "Night Clem."

I repeated the sentiment before relaxing slightly. I looked over at Luke, who was breathily deeply, a sure sign he was out. I watched him for a minute, smiling slightly at the small snore he had when he slept, finding it oddly endearing. I watched the rise and fall of his chest, and his hand that was slightly balled on his chest. I felt myself blush as I looked at his face. Part of me wished he would wake up so I could see his eyes. I don't know what it was but every time I looked at his eyes, I felt myself get lost in that dark brown.

Hearing a twig snap I shot up, my knife at the ready, I looked around, waiting to see a walker or Carver, but nothing came. I kept my guard up after that, too paranoid to even think about Luke.

WD_WD_WD_WD_WD

"Clem you've gotta let me go."

I felt my eyes widen, "But you'll die."

"It's okay Clem, I'll be alright."

"No, I won't let you." I used all of the strength and pulled him up. Luke grabbed the bridge, heaving himself up before collapsing next to me. He was breathing heavily, before looking back at me, "Thanks Clem."

I looked at him and without a second thought I kissed him. His lips felt soft and warm but as quickly as it happened, I pulled away, mortified that I had done that.

Luke's eyes were wide, but he didn't say anything. A creak tore our gazes to a figure walking towards us.

"You see him?"

"Yeah."

WD_WD_WD_WD_WD

The walk up the mountain was silent. Luke walked with Nick in front of everyone while I headed up the rear. My mind was a mess.

Why did I kiss Luke? Did I actually like him in that way? My butterflies whenever he was around answered that question. I honestly couldn't believe I liked anyone. I thought I had learned my lesson with Ben. You'll just get hurt.

Obviously, I hadn't listened.

But even if I liked Luke, why did I think he liked me back. He was older, a lot older. He had probably dated a bunch of gorgeous girls, I didn't even measure up. And what if the way he acted around me was just him being nice?

I sighed, I was being ridiculous. I can't worry about whether a guy liked me or not. The world had gone to shit, I needed to worry about surviving.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard arguing. But it wasn't between the group, there were a different set of voices, but one of them sounded oddly familiar.

No..it couldn't be…

WD_WD_WD_WD_WD

"Hey"

I looked up and saw Luke. He was standing in the doorway of the lodge, his arms crossed.

I smiled as he joined me, looking out towards the trees. I felt my stomach clench, unsure of what was going to happen. We hadn't really spoken about what had happened on the bridge, and I didn't really know what to say.

We both were silent, but I could feel the tension swelling. Luke cleared his throat, "So…about earlier.."

I looked down, "Yeah, pretty stupid huh?"

"Is that really what you think?"

I glanced up at Luke, feeling my cheeks flush, "Well I mean-"

"Cause I don't."

"You don't?"

Luke sighed, "Look Clem, you're different from anyone I've met before. You're strong and smart and great at taking out walkers, and I've been struggling for a few days about my feelings for you."

I felt my eyes go wide, Luke had feelings for me, this could not be real.

"But," uh oh "Clem, you're a kid. I'm 25 and you're…"

"I'm 16."

Luke sighed, "Yeah, 16. Jesus." Luke rubbed the back of his neck. "You're so young, and god, if the world still existed I'd be a creepy guy going to jail."

"But that world is gone, it's not like you're going to go to prison." I took a step towards him, and put my hand on his shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry for what happened, if you want we can just forget it happened."

I turned to head back inside, when I felt Luke grab my hand, "But I don't want to forget." He pulled me back to him and kissed me softly. I closed my eyes and reveled in the moment.

We broke apart, and I watched as Luke smiled and turned to head back inside, I stayed outside for awhile longer, my smile too big to contain.


	4. A Night to Remember

WARNING THERE IS A M WARNING IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, THE WD_ BEFORE IT IS BOLDED.

It was now our fifth day at the lodge, and things were, for once, pretty good. Which is what made me nervous. Every time things started going good, the world would collapse again.

So, while I was paranoid for the slightest hint that something was wrong, I was also enjoying my time with everyone. I had gotten reacquainted with Kenny, who told me how he had survived the herd back in Savannah and how he met the people he was now with, Walter and Sarita. I was still waiting to see the elusive Matthew, but he hadn't come back yet.

I had also spent some time with Rebecca, and while I'm sure we would never become friends, we were at least not threatening each other either.

I had also spent a lot of time with Sarah, she was the same age as me, but was a lot more unaware of what the world was. I guess Carlos had tried to keep her naive, but she wouldn't be able to survive like that. It wasn't my business, but she was a sweet kid, even if she followed me everywhere I went. I had had to distract her with decorations so I could sneak out to Luke.

Luke.

I smiled. Luke and I had been sneaking away whenever we could. Usually we would go hunting with Nick and Alvin, and they'd go one way while we went another. And we would spend about half the time hunting, and the other half of the the just enjoying each other's company.

We talked about random stuff, mainly what we had done since the start of everything. I didn't remember a lot from before, and it pained Luke too much to talk about. I didn't know why, but I had my suspicions. And in between the hunting and talking, we kissed. Luke was a fantastic kisser, even if it had only happened a handful of times.

It was at dinner that I decided I was going to see Luke that night. I wanted to be with him. Part of me thought I was being insane and rushing, but this was the apocalypse. We could both die tomorrow, and I didn't want to die without knowing what that felt like.

So, that night, after everyone had gone to sleep, I stood outside his door, my nerves making me shake, hesitantly I knocked, whispering, "Luke?"

There was some muffled sounds followed by a soft click. There stood Luke, exhaustion marring his features, "Clem, what-"

"Can I come in?"

Luke nodded, as I brushed past him, his chest touching my forearm, I tried to suppress the shiver that raced down my spine. Luke closed the door, leaning against it as I stood before him, clutching the too big shirt that covered my body.

"What's up Clem?"

I felt myself blush, "I-I just wanted-"

"Kid, you're trembling." Luke stepped forward, as if to wrap his arms around me, but my shriek stops him, "I'm not a kid."

Luke freezes, eyes wide, "I know that."

"Everyone says that, but I'm not, I haven't been a kid ever since the world went to shit."

"I know that Clem."

"But everyone acts as if I can't do anything but-"

"Clementine."

I froze, realizing that I been rambling, and Luke just stood there, a mix of confusion and amusement on his face. He took a step forward, brushing his knuckle across my cheek. He asked quietly, "What do you want?"

I stared for a moment, biting my lip, before I took a step back and pulled the shirt over my head, leaving me bare.

I felt self-conscious, I didn't know what kind of women Luke had been with, but I was sure I didn't measure up. I stared down at myself, the lack of food had forced me to not go through puberty as early as I was supposed to, and I still looked more like a girl than a woman. My breasts were small, and scars covered most of my body. I took a deep breath before looking back up at Luke, trying to remain confident.

Luke's eyes were wide, and his mouth was open and closing, trying to find words, the only sound that came out was, "Wha-"

I walked towards Luke, feeling my heart double in pounding. As I stood mere inches from him, I lifted his shirt up, but it stopped at his shoulders. Luke was still frozen, and I decided I needed a new approach. I snuck a glance down and noticed how the boxers did nothing to hide his hardening length, and I sunk to my knees in front of him. I took a deep breath and started to pull his boxers down, but Luke grabbed my hands.

"Clem, what- are you su-"

"Shh." I stood up again, looking into his eyes the entire time, then traced my nails along his torso, whispering, "I want to do this, with you tonight." I kissed him softly, and sighed when he responded, wrapping his arms around my waist, deepening the kiss. When we separated Luke stared at me for a minute, swallowing hard.

"I don't have anything-"

I opened my hand slowly, revealing the small square package. I had found it inside the van, where Pete and I had holed up that day. I had seen it in the glove compartment, and grabbed it on a whim, now I'm glad I did.

Luke chuckled as I handed it to him, blushing at his smile. He placed it on the nightstand, before motioning me over to the bed with him.

**WD_WD_WD_WD_WD**

I walked over, before sitting on the bed gingerly, watching as he stripped his shirt off. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him, kissing me softly. I deepened the kiss, running my hands over his back, admiring the lean muscles as they contracted under my touch.

Luke's hands ghosted over my body, skimming my arms and stomach, never touching me where I wanted him to.

Finally I groaned in annoyance, as Luke laughed at me. "I'm sorry Clem, did you want something?"

I glared at him before I grasped his hand roughly and brought it to my chest.

Luke's eyes darkened a bit, before he cupped me, making me moan. I couldn't believe how amazing it felt, and nothing had really happened yet.

Luke kissed my neck, and hearing me gasp, wrapped his lips on my pulse point and started sucking lightly, making me moan louder.

"Shh Clem, you need to stay quiet, you don't want Kenny barging in do ya?"

My eyes popped open, that thought never entered my mind, but I didn't have much time to dwell, as Luke wrapped his hand around mine and brought it down to his erection. I tensed, not knowing what to expect and Luke paused, before shifting up so he could look down at me, "Clem, are you a vi-"

"Yes." I retracted my hand, feeling embarrassed and stupid, hot tears stinging my eyes. I tried to move, to find my shirt and leave, but Luke held my hip, stopping me. I looked up at him, the tears trailing down my face.

Luke smiled softly, wiping my cheeks, whispering, "It's okay Clem, there's nothing wrong with that." He kissed my forehead, then my cheek then my lips. It was quiet for a moment, before he said, "Maybe we should just go to sleep. I don't want to pressure you-"

"I want to, we could die tomorrow and I don't want to die a virgin...I'm just….." I looked down, the stitches on my arm were mocking me.

Luke stared at me for a moment, I sat up, unsure of what to do. He kissed me softly, then whispered, "Lay down."

I did as he said, relaxing against the pillows, watching as Luke rubbed my hand, before laying down next to me, his hand still caressing my palm. He looked up at me, his brown eyes shining and asked, "Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

Luke's kissed my hand as his moved inward, to my stomach and he paused, before whispering, "Open your legs."

Cautiously I did as he said, slightly self conscious but more curious of what was going to happen.

Luke watched me, his eyes never leaving mine. Suddenly the hand that had been on my stomach started going lower to my hip and then lower until-

"Ah-" I groaned as Luke's hand started stroking me softly, then harder. It felt weird and great all at once, I wanted to close my eyes, but I didn't want to not look at him, I wanted to see Luke.

After a while, I felt my stomach start to tighten and I wasn't sure what was happening, but by Luke's face, he knew. His eyes were wide, taking every part of me in. I started breathing harder and my hips moved on their own, faster and faster until-

I arched back as every muscle in my body felt on fire, and for the first time in five years, I didn't care about walkers, or food, or death, all I cared about was Luke and that I never wanted this moment to end.

After I had calmed down, I looked over to Luke who was watching me, his eyes boring into mine. He brushed a piece of hair back before asking, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, feeling exhausted all of the sudden, but smiled at Luke. "That was amazing."

Luke smiled, "Glad you thought so." He leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

I looked at him before motioning to his crotch, "S-So, what now?"

Luke smiled lightly and kissed my shoulder, before asking, "You sure?"

I nodded and watched as Luke reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the condom. Luke rolled off of me and pulled his boxers off. I blushed and looked away as he ripped the package open and covered himself. Then he was back on top of me, parting my legs with his knee.

He paused for a moment and stared at me before whispering, "Last chance." I stared back trying to remain as calm as I could, hoping that conveyed my answer. Luke kissed me tenderly as he simultaneously pushed forward.

I groaned loudly, the discomfort taking me out of the moment completely. I really had no idea what to expect, but it wasn't that. I wanted to stop, just for a minute, but Luke's face was buried in my neck, and as quickly as he was in, he was out. He moved slowly, his hands on either side of me. His breathing was heavy, he appeared to be in a trance and the only thing he could do was continue thrusting. I looked up at the ceiling, trying to work through everything that was happening, but it felt impossible. My mind was mud and Luke was the car tiles, adding more to the mix.

Luke's moan drew me out of my thoughts. He was moving quickly and his breathing was more erratic, suddenly he whimpered and froze for a few moments, before collapsing on me. He stayed there for a minute, until his breathing slowed down.

He opened his eyes and focused on me, then leaned down and, grabbing himself, pulled out slowly, not noticing me wince. He rolled off the bed and threw the condom into the wrapper before dropping it to the floor, then moved so he was lying next to me. I turned my head, and saw Luke's eyes first. He didn't do anything for a moment, but then he leaned forward and kissed my cheek, and whispered, "Sorry darlin, it's been a while."

I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but before I could ask he continued, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, unsure if I really was but at the moment it seemed the appropriate response.

Luke yawned, before relaxing against the pillow and wrapping his arm around my middle, before mumbling "Night" and drifting off, leaving me with my thoughts.

So…that was sex, I did it. I felt jittery and wanted to run a marathon, but that was probably the adrenaline talking. I turned and looked at Luke, he seemed so peaceful. I couldn't help it, I leaned over and kissed his forehead.

I watched as his lip twitch upward and suddenly I felt so much calmer. I looked up at the ceiling again and closed my eyes, exhausted.

**WD_WD_WD_WD_WD**

"Clem."

I groaned.

"Clem."

I opened my eyes and looked up, I was asleep on Luke's chest but he was awake, and whispered, "Clem, look outside."

I glanced to the window and was surprised to see the first ray of sun, It was early and everyone would have to be up soon.

I was awake now, "How did it get to be so late?"

Luke smirked, "Time flies when you're having fun."

I swatted at his arm, before sighing and sitting up, "I guess I should go back to my room."

"Unless you want everyone to know that there's something going on…"

I looked back at him, my shirt in hand, "Do you want people to know…about us?"

Luke sat up, rubbing the back of his neck, "Sort of, not the stuff that just happened…but I want everyone to know you're taken."

I blushed as I slid my shirt on, "So I'm taken now?"

"I thought so."

I smiled before climbing over to Luke, straddling his hips. "Can we just wait awhile before we tell people anything?" I could just imagine Kenny's explosion, and I wanted to put it off as long as possible.

Luke nodded, "Whatever you want Clem."

I rested my forehead against his before sighing, "Thank you." I kissed him, my fingers combing through his hair as I stood up. As I opened the door I looked back at him one last time, "Night Luke."

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT. UNTIL NEXT TIME


End file.
